Talk:Custodian Horror Story/@comment-26109288-20160627024030
"Now," he says to himself, looking around this particularly significant room, "where do I start?" And with that, he begins to snoop... Wow, okay, this was a pretty bae episode, not that the pilot wasn't. It was amazing. Every episode delves deeper into the mystery surrounding my character's death while exploring the lives of the people affected by it. We get an insight into Joe's past in the opening leaving me with more questions than answers. The three other butlers form a bond with Joe over nasty gossip invoicing their employers. Rena's acting career seems to have taken a turn for the best while a resentful French maid. The scenes involving Rena and Justine are to die for and deserve more focus. Justine and Ben are definitely shipping material too After Josh rebels against his bosses by sneaking out to meet his boyfriend without permission and pretending to kiss him he's told to read the bible. "What, are you here to thank me for the little show I put on for you?" Josh questions, with a smirk. But Matthew doesn't believe this to be a laughing matter; he reaches into a table drawer in the foyer and takes out a bible, which he then hands over to Josh. "Have you ever read one of these?" he asks, but doesn't even allow the butler to reply; "Actually, I'm sure you haven't. Well let me just tell you that in this house we live by this book, and the actions you were out displaying on my property go against what is said in this book." When I'm sure he still hasn't even read it himself :P "So did you ever find a butler to replace the one that took a knife to the throat? Jesus, feel bad for whoever had to clean that up. Well actually I don't; I think it's kinda funny, to be honest, but that's besides the point." Me too. She reaches into her bra to pull it out, realizing that she has a manicure in twenty minutes. "Well babes, I'll have to see you two later. Ciao," she exclaims, walking away. Seeing she's gone, Ali lets out a sigh of relief and goes for her fork to get another bite of her salad, but Jorgio sticks out his hand to stop her. "Maybe you shouldn't finish that," he says to her, taking what Liz said about his wife to heart. Such a cliché disorder jeez. "What if the bartender consoled the character about what's going on? I mean, he just found out his wife isn't really his wife and that she - stroke he - has been cheating on him with his brother slash cousin." He's surely gonna need someone's shoulder to cry on." "Yeah…" the director considers, before blankly telling him, "No. Say it how it's scripted, or we're not gonna make our day." "But I don't even get to display my talents!" Rena complains, at which the actor tells him, "Will you just pipe down? This is my show, Spanish, not yours." "I'm actually Portu—" "Shut up!" Yeah, Rena fuck up!That wraps up that. "Take the boxes down to the garage, and don't open them. Here in America we have respect for our dead." "I'm actually from America," Joe reveals. "Oh," Jorgio appears disappointed, for this means he is unable to threaten deportation at any given time, and so he simply reinforces his earlier demand; "I wouldn't try and cheat your way out of it. Tit for tat. The scene with Joanna, Josh and Juan was unexpected and the stuff for laughs. Different pills alter the taste of wine right? Ben takes his wallet from his pocket to see how much money he has, but is disappointed to find that only $2 and a half-used giftcard to Wik-Mart remain. Wiki Wal-Mart. He contemplates what to do now, realizing he doesn't have enough money to take Justine out on a proper date, or, dinner with a friend, as is what she still believes it to be. The thought crosses his mind to maybe steal some money from Jorgio, but he then looks up at the security camera pointed directly at him, reminding him they're planted all over the mansion; it'd be a fool's errand. That's to keep you from even thinking it, Ben. Check your balance next time. The fact Josh and Ben couldn't see Rena's soap was sad and disappointing. The dinner scene with Josh, Juan and the Del Barrios had a bae ending with Juan arrested by customs. Thought things were going well for Josh. I wonder if Matthew had a hand in Juan's deportation we shall seeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Favorite Quotes *"They got your nationality wrong" *"Like you can even tell, you're probably a racist. I bet that's why you hate me" *"My stepfather is Spanish. He is nice person. That is how I know you are not one" *"They're doing it again, they're... doing their unholy acts right on my doorstep" *"Oh come on, where do you think all the maids in this town used to come from?" Questions seem to be piling up, hope they ALL get addressed! Anyways, great episode, keep them coming! ;)